


Is Daiki okay?

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Masturbation, on a bus, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we’re literally the only two kids who ride this school bus maybe we should carpool or make out or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Daiki okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite follow the prompt, but I used the same concept. Hope you enjoy !!

Aomine's mom starts to get suspicious when Aomine is actually getting up for school. She should be happy, but this just isn't something he does.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Aomine's mom whispers to her husband.

"What do you mean? He's just going to school."

"For three weeks in a row? He never goes to school!" 

"Maybe he met someone he likes." 

"Or he has to go see a drug dealer. Do you think he is doing drugs?" Aomine's mother gasps.

"I think you should have more faith in your son." He says, sipping his coffee and walking away.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Aomine says, walking out the door.

"What did he just call me?" Aomine's stepdad says, turning to Aomine's mother.

"He called you dad." 

"Maybe there is something wrong with that boy."

 

-

 

Aomine gets on the bus, excited to see Kagami again. They are literally the only two that ride the bus, so they do basically whatever they want. They make out a lot, is what I'm trying to say. 

Aomine takes his seat next to Kagami, who lowers his head phones so they wrap around his neck. Aomine can faintly hear some english songs playing from them. Aomine leans over, pecking Kagami on the lips.

"Yo." Aomine says, leaning back into the seat. Aomine didn't have time to jerk off this morning, so his entire body feel hot just from touching Kagami. The seat is so small that the entire sides of their bodies but touch to fit. He feels particularly hot on that side, and can feel his dick getting half hard in his pants. Wow, he must really be a kid to get hard at something like this. Aomine is trying to will the hard on away, thinking of things that would turn him off in a second, like Tetsu and his grandma. Nothing seems to be working though as long as Kagami is next to him. So, this is what happens if you don't jerk off in the morning. Hormones are a bitch. Before Aomine can process whats happening, his dick is out and his legs are being spread apart, Kagami on his knees in front of him.

"Fuck.." Aomine breaths out, moaning as Kagami breaths over the head of his dick. 

"Better keep quiet, Daiki. The driver will hear you." Kagami says, licking the top of Aomine's dick before taking in half of Aomine's dick, his hand at the base. His other hand is resting on Aomine's thighs. Aomine lets his hands rest in Kagami's rough hair, holding tightly. Aomine struggles to keep his mouth shut, sometimes letting out small whimpers. The hand on his dick leaves, reaching down where Aomine can't see. He can only guess that Kagami is jerking himself off as he sucks him off. 

Aomine lets out a loud moan that the driver hopefully doesn't hear when Kagami deep throats him. Kagami's nose is tickled by the nicely trimmed pubic hair at the base of Aomine's dick. Kagami tries to pull back, but Aomine holds him in place, coming into the back of Kagami's throat. Kagami gags before pulling off, swallowing the cum. Aomine strokes his cock, a few more strings of cum landing on Kagami's cheek.

Kagami gets up, his dick still hard. He sits down on Aomine's lap, quickly jerking off before he cums into his hand with a grunt. Using his other hand, he struggles to button and zip his pants before sitting back down next to Aomine. Kagami uses the hand without cum on it to reach into his bag and get a towel, wiping away the cum on his hand and face.

"Fuck, that was intense." Aomine says, buttoning and zipping his pants. 

"I get a blowjob tomorrow, got it?" Kagami says.

"No problem, tiger." Aomine says as the bus stops, signaling for them both to get off.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
